Nathan Kellidan
Background Nathan grew up an outcast in the slums of Rike. He spent most of his youth assisting a drug dealer with his... product. It wasn't the grandest life, but, it taught him a few things about the life of an alchemist, as well how to talk with people. One fateful day, a group of the drug lord's men came in carrying someone, a girl. She was dressed in fine clothes, covered in dirt and mud, slightly ripped. Clearly assaulted. He claimed she was leverage for some merchant in Haven, who refused to continue paying for... 'protection.' Nathan was never a fan of kidnapping, but, who was he to judge? He was just another slave, not in name, but he might as well have been one. Over the next few months, Nathan was forced to work with the girl, to teach her the ways of an alchemist. Over time, he learned her name was Lana, and that she was from a noble family with connections to the military. Every week, Lela would beg Nathan to help her escape, that her father would pay him a large sum of money if he helped her. Every week, Nathan would ignore the request, trying to teach her what he knew, with no avail. She was clearly making no progress, something Nathan knew would mean bad things for the both of them. So finally, one night, Nathan awakens Lela alerting her that he's stolen some of the drug lord's gold and secured them an escape on a boat leaving for Haven, and that they'll need to leave tonight, else they both die... painfully. The boat Nathan secured wasn't of the greatest quality, and belonged to simple poor merchant, but for them, it was enough to get them out of the city. Their trip was cut short, as there was a problem with the boat, or so they thought. The captain of the boat, a mysterious man, always in his room when not commanding the crew, one day disappeared. Which was strange, since there was no where he could've gone, aside from off the side. Seeing as there was no one who properly knew how to control the boat, the crew and passengers agreed to use some of the smaller boats, to get to the island west of Rike. When they arrived, Nathan and Lela set camp not too far from where everyone landed. A couple days went by, and there was no sign of any passing boats, which was strange, as there were always small fishing boats coming to and from Raham. One night, Nathan awoke to see everyone, but Lela, gone. Not even the boats were on the beach. However, there was a bloodied makeshift-dagger stabbed into a palm tree near Nathan's makeshift camp. But, despite searching around the area, there was no sign of a struggle. After an hour of looking around, Nathan returned to his camp, to find Lela's bedroll, empty. There were broken tree limbs leading to the south-east side of the Island. Not wanting to be alone on a mysterious island, Nathan reluctantly went where the tree limbs led, hoping to find Lela, and whoever her captors were. After several hours of struggling to keep up with a winding trail, and occasionally losing the scent, he finally came across a small camp, one that was recently snuffed out, as the fire was still a little warm and the cooking pot still had fresh stew. Nathan knew he was close. After a quick glance around the camp, he couldn't figure out who these people were. There was nothing left behind that led to who the kidnappers were loyal to. Regardless, Nathan pushed further, growing closer and closer to the shore. As he grew closer to the edge of the island, just as soon as he could hear the waves, he could hear 3 muffled voices, 2 he couldn't recognize: 1 older male, and 1 rough sounding female. But, there was 1 that he could recognize: Lela's. It didn't sound as if there was any arguing, but more of concern coming from both the old man and rugged woman. Trying to get closer, to figure out who these people were, Nathan stepped on a twig, alerting all 3 of them to his presence. The old man and rugged woman immediately drew their swords, and rushed towards Nathan, dragging him back to the shore, and throwing him to the ground. The man and woman were both wearing a fine breastplate, with a crest emblazoned with what looked like the crest Lela described to Nathan, during their time in Rike. After being thrown to the ground, Nathan dragged his head up just enough to see this amazing steam boat with Lela's family crest on the side, before being knocked unconscious. It seemed to Nathan that only a few hours had passed, but in fact, 3 days have passed. Nathan, through his ringing ears, could hear what sounded like an engine working hard, and a feint, kind female voice. It was hard to make out, but after finally waking up, Nathan was able to discern that it was Lela's voice. She had been singing to herself, while washing some bloodied cloths on the other side of the room Nathan was in. After a few moments, Nathan attempted to jump out of bed, but simply fell, as his legs were still shaky from not being used for so long. Hearing this loud thud, Lela jumped and turned around with a small yelp. Alerting both the man and woman. After much frantic arguing, Lela defending Nathan, and after much explaining, Nathan found out the man and woman were sent to recover Lela, for her father. It took a couple days travel on the sea, and much arguing between Lela and the man and woman, before the 2 finally told Lela and Nathan who they work for. They are apart of Haven's military force, and they were sent because it was what Lela's father demanded. Lela's father was a huge supporter of the war, and could donate much to it, but not unless Haven's top brass saved his daughter. The man and woman told Lela and Nathan that they tracked them down, through Nathan's old boss. They tortured out of him the info on where Nathan was heading, and once they found the boat, they began picking everyone off, one by one, till Lela was safe. They only barely just missed Nathan, when he left the camp. A couple weeks more, and they finally made it back to Haven. Lela was immediately met by her father, and Nathan met by a group of guards, ready to take him away. But not without protest from Lela, who begged her father to help Nathan. Lela's father finally agreed to drop the charges against Nathan, and agreed to help Nathan secure a spot for himself in haven. Not wanting to hire a tiefling, and not wanting to owe some lowly scum from Rike, he decided to indeed help Nathan, but not quite like Lela or Nathan were hoping. The next day, guards approached Nathan at an inn he'd been staying at, and dragged him away. The guards told Nathan he had been volunteered into the Orc war. by Lela's father. Nathan was furious, but at the same time, saw his life expectancy increase. Compared to his life in Rike, this was a major upgrade. Nathan was to join a rookie squad filled with a bunch of nobodies, everyone considered 'worthless, expendable, body shields'. Nathan immediately knew he was sent here to die, and was filled with determination to not let himself, or his comrades die, so they could prove to everyone who thought less of them, that they will come out on top, always. It was after his first few skirmishes, and many times Nathan saved his team, that everyone in his squad dubbed him "Crazy Red," for how often he'll risk his life, to save his friends, no matter the risk. Personality Nathan is a cocky guy, and a bit eccentric, but when it comes right down to it, he'll be one of the first to the front to protect his friends, or his home. Nathan hates being serious, as he likes to live every day like it's his last. He'll often joke at the most inappropriate times, trying to keep everyone cheery in the face of danger, as he plans to die with a smile on his face. However, if events are turning for the worse, and the end result looks bad, Nathan will kick it into high gear, turning his cheery look, into what his heritage comes from, Hell. When he deems it worthy, or if he's pushed, Nathan will turn into a monster, killing and breaking whatever stands in his way. Regardless, Nathan is a man who can get along with many kinds of people, and is always someone you want on your side, and someone you never want to make mad. History TBA Friends Lela - While also being a nuisance to Nathan, due to all the trouble she's gotten him into. If it weren't for her and her connections, he'd probably be dead by now. She's saved him more times than he can count, during the years they've known each other now. But, he's also saved her just as many times. Despite how often they might argue over such small things, Lela will always be indebted to Nathan, and will always be forever grateful for what he did for her, even if it was a bit selfish. For if it weren't for him, she very well might be dead in a ditch in Rike, or worse, selling her body to some old perverted Noble. Enemies TBA Dreams Category:Inactive